RWBY: The Return of the Leaders
by Necros underworld
Summary: As the war drew to an end leaving Jaune and Ruby alone on Remnant but they never give up hope, through hard work they found a way to go back and alter everything and use their knowledge of the future. They would save the ones they loved and defeat Salem but this time not lose the Battle or win the war alone. OP Ruby and OP Jaune.
1. Chapter 1

**Necros: I chose RWBY but there isn't anything hidden underneath it but it is like the Return of the Evolving Dragon, I decided after a heavy discussion in my head to have 3 People travel back in time**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Go back before it started.**_

* * *

_**Salem's Castle.**_

_'Almost done with the area and once it is done then it will be over soon,' _thought Jaune as he was clearing the area around Salem's Castle if it could be still called a castle as most of the building was destroyed making it looks like ruins and smoke was still going into the air, Ruby was resting as the excessive use of eyes tired her out and Jaune merely brought her to one of the rooms to give her some rest.

The battle against Salem was already done a few days ago and the battle was absolutely devastating with the things that came with it as loss and victory were both involved, and the ones left standing in the battlefield were Ruby and Jaune and they were literally the only ones standing as Jaune was working on something weird while Ruby was resting from her fight against Salem.

But the loss was mostly one the Hunters side as Ruby and Jaune were literally the only ones here on Remnant and nothing has remained after many surprise attacks and cunning strategies of Salem, horrific ideas that only she could get up with and forcing many deeds upon Jaune and Ruby while knowing a lot of things that were good but doing the actions...was something else.

Jaune barely believed that he was still conscious and still standing after all the loss and traumatizing things he had done and needed to do, looking to his left he sighed as the altar that was made with the photos of many they had lost but all of the photos having red crosses painted on them. He looked specifically at the photos of Ren and Nora when they died and he had a hard time to recover, but Ruby was even more scarred than him as the very day she lost her teammates she lost all of them. He had lost them to but remained standing if barely but Ruby simply collapsed and was almost broken that after all she and her team went through they died all on the same day, Jaune had to carry her to the camp and Qrow and Maria were needed more then ever and he was included in as well.

Just when she had recovered after losing her dad as the event known as the Grimmification which was described as the darkest and most horrifying event in the whole world Remnant of what it did and what it made Hunters do, robbing hundreds away from their families, making orphanages full, suicides by many, mind broken over what had happened or what they had to do. And he was one of those who had to do it 12 times while Ruby had to do it once but it was harder for her as her father was all she had left, and Jaune wasn't given mercy as he had what he had was taken away in an instant and by himself nonetheless.

"Jaune...did you not sleep at all?" asked a 22-year-old Ruby as she came out of the castle of Salem wearing a skintight black leotard that had a few rips in them, a grey armored skirt that just covered her private place and her cape that turned into a cloak and her body has matured through the years of war of training and training added with fighting, scarce meals, and a lot of other things toughened her a lot up and sculpted her body of those of female models.

"No, wish I could sleep for once," replied Jaune in his stoic face and it wasn't only Ruby who had matured a lot but Jaune did look quite good having matured a lot as well, his clothes no longer being a hoodie and normal pants but more of a soldier outfit and his whole scraggly body and face lost all the baby fat and bulked up to that of an Olympic Champion Athlete and oddly enough he didn't have any facial hair but he was fine with it nor did he care about it. To Jaune facial hair was nothing but a hindrance and time robbers and he didn't like to particularly hold sharp things against his face, nor did he ever get the thought to grow a beard and the time he would need to know how to grow one, "Besides I am almost done and the only thing I need is the Relics and those damned Gods,"

Now that got Ruby's attention who ignored her remaining sleep in her eyes and the protesting aching of her body as she came over but carefully not wanting to ruin anything, he was drawing a huge circle with hundreds of symbols in it with a mix of something you would think of a Mathical Theory mixed in it and 2 other circles with the same look were drawn and attached next to the giant circle.

"Get everything ready, Ruby, because you will be sent back in time," said Jaune placing a few metallic suitcases in the middle circle and then placed his hand on the circle and streamed a bit of Aura and Dust through it and the whole circles began to glow and Ruby knew what she had to do and went to stand in the middle of the circle.

Jaune was doing something very interesting right now as he was now making the others 2 circles glow and now gathered the 4 relics in the middle and turned to Ruby to let her know what she needed to do and as he expected she was shedding tears, she didn't like the idea at all of what Jaune was going to do and that he couldn't go with her. "Can you truly not come with me?"

"No, what I am about to do is dangerous and I will literally possibly destroy everything...not that there is anything leftover of it," replied Jaune somberly as the area was completely destroyed, clouds were black, and the water looking infested with some kind of virus. "You know what you have to do...even if I wish to be the one to do it but we don't have the time anymore,"

"I know what I have to do...You are going to use whatever you were able to research with Weiss about magic and use it with a combination of her Glyphs and the Gods to perfectly send me back in time with the Gods used as an Energy source," said Ruby easily as she took a second to hold her tears back and said each word with ease out of her mouth. "And while my mind and Soul travel to through time I will also carry the weapons and items we need as well as these orbs...Jaune, please tell me what they are,"

She held out 2 small boxes one of them was red and black while the other was yellow and white.

"Those are the consciousness and soul of Qrow and me," answered Jaune with a small smile and fought down the urge to laugh at the shocked expression Ruby made. "Ruby, you didn't think I would be turning out so cold just because I look like it,"

He paused for a moment and let a barely visible smile out. "You didn't think we would let you do this on your own, did you...right?"

"Idiot," said Ruby as she hugs Jaune.

"When you get those suitcases to be sure to send the ones to this address of mine when my house was still standing, the other one for Qrow you need to hide from them away and give the Orb first to Qrow as it will give him the memories of the Qrow that had gone through this war," said Jaune making Ruby carefully place them in the metallic suitcases, and made a quick check as each suitcase contained a lot of important items.

"Who do I need to go to first?" asked Ruby.

"Preferably me, the only thing that I know is that it will be to the time that you are a child and your mother is alive and let me handle everything from there," said Jaune with a lot of conviction present in his eyes even if he did look stoic and had an expression of glaring and looking bored mixed together. "In your suitcase, there will be explained what each item is capable of doing and what effects they have, the only things you know are those weapons we made with the relics, but when you come there don't do it right away since you need to get rid of some Traumas and heal for the time...at least for a whole day,"

"Okay, let's begin!" shouted Ruby and ran to the circle with all the heavy suitcases which she carried with ease. "Also...about my mom,"

"Leave it up to me to fix it and make sure that Salem won't ever find her," said Jaune more serious than ever as Ruby couldn't hold her tears back at the thought of being able to see her deceased mother again, and Jaune understood what the loss of a mother did but he was in some ways worse than it matched that of Ruby who never got to see the death of her mom and neither get the last words a parent should give. His was different with having to cut down his mother, father, and all his sisters at the Grimmification Event, killing them without wasting any second before they are truly gone, he felt each slice with his sword and the images forever taking place in his head and eyes with a part of himself shouting not to do it.

Ruby nodded to him and entrusted the life of her mother in her friend's hands.

"Time to begin," said Jaune and placed his palm on the activation circle and immediately the light spread out throughout the whole magic circles and the 4 Relics reacted and send a beam high into the sky, space which Remnant never achieved to reach with al the unknown territories 2 giant glowing objects came down with terrifying speed. "They're coming,"

"You better not return to Goofy Jaune!" shouted Ruby incredibly nervous and as calm as she appeared the sweat she secreted indicated that she was anything but calm.

"You know I hate the bane of my childhood! Unlike you I was living with like 7 Yangs!" fired Jaune back not turning around even if he wanted to do that and he saw the Gods and it was just like Ruby told him how they looked like, 2 different type of dragons with one reminding Jaune of Ren and the other one of Blake in a weird way. "Come one...a bit closer...and now!"

The 2 smaller circles glowed and chains were shot up and wrapped themselves around the Gods and pulled them down and slammed them with all the force they could muster on the magic circles, both roared in pain and tried to get up but Jaune didn't allow them and made the chains even tighter and he didn't allow himself to fail never again!

**"[Cut through space and time!]"**

The whole area was then surrounded by a bright white light forcing everybody to shut their eyes except for Ruby who didn't even feel that different but turned around and saw a thin vertical line with the color of light from a prism, it opened up in the shape of a door and Ruby picked up all the suitcases but halted as she looked back at Jaune who was slowly vanishing.

He wouldn't remember this yet but the notes would be told and the consciousness of this orb she was given would not remember this. "I love you, Jaune Arc,"

And with that Ruby traveled back in time leaving with small tears knowing that it was the only chance she would ever get to be with Jaune, the stupid blond-haired guy who is too loyal.

"...I love you too, Ruby Rose," said Jaune Arc but by the time he said it to the girl who he had fallen in love with she was already gone in the portal and Jaune felt his body slowly getting torn apart from the use of such a great amount of magic, perhaps it wouldn't have happened if he had more time to research about it and it made him laugh that he who had one of the lowest scores at Beacon for almost every single lesson besides History. Ending up with being able to keep up with the intelligence levels of that of Weiss and Ms. Goodwitch and even being able to discover many things, greater potential, and even being able to make a ritual to be able to cut through space and time without affecting the time stream.

But he also felt something else besides his body being torn into pieces and that was that certain memories inside of his head vanished and were replaced with completely new ones, it released him from the hell he was in known as the brain storing memories up including that of the deaths of many beloved people of Jaune and Ruby and each of them were getting removed out of his head and the current him was also vanishing. He simply stopped existing but nothing else would've made him happier than he was released from the hell, a better future was ahead.

Seeing everyone do their usual things and the things he expected them to become and what they would be like instead of their deaths.

Ren and Nora strolling through the park with their children with beaming smiles and seeing Nora calm were a rare sight, and her acting all like a mother to boot with it and Ren smiling so openly and the children a mix of their parents. Better than seeing them dead on the ground covered in bits of dirt and blood while holding each other's hands.

Ruby having a daughter herself though he didn't see who her husband was it didn't matter that much if she looked this happy and her daughter looked like her, she looked beautiful between a mix of elegance and kindness. Whoever was married to her was one damn lucky guy to have Ruby as his wife and for a moment he felt jealous but pushed it away.

Yang just having great adventures and traveling the whole wide world while searching for ruins to solve mysteries and become a treasure hunter, he could easily imagine her wearing a cowboy hat along with it while riding a horse instead of Bumblebee. Not to see her dead on the battlefield with a sad expression that she wasn't more useful to Ruby.

Blake, he could see her married to Sun and them having children like Ren and Nora and Blake no longer being so secluded to herself anymore and smiling all the way, it was a great sight to see that Sun managed to get through her and make her happy even though Ghira didn't like him that much. The last time he had heard about her was that she went MIA and then was presumed dead after a week.

Weiss the girl he used to have a childish crush on and seeing her becoming the head of the Schnee Dust Company with Neptune and clearing the name and better circumstances and establishing a healthy relationship with the Faunus and her having a daughter, their child growing up to be elegant yet happy because of the great parents she has. Last time he had seen Weiss was her being in her lab and having lost mobility in her legs after a great battle and the explosion of where she was by a sudden attack indicated enough for him.

Qrow, no longer being sad or deprived of his family and leading a happy life and retiring and enjoying his retirement with full days with tea after he got rid of the alcohol, Jaune respected the man from the bottom of his heart and despite the first appearance and not so well introduction to him the man was full of wisdom despite his attitude. He was very sad when he had heard Qrow died on the battlefield and his teacher dead he didn't know for a moment what to do but push.

Glynda, yeah, he now called her by her name and she was the one who gave him extra teaching and helped him with his studies and research of aura to push and break the limits of Aura and they made plenty of fields clear of how to utilize the Aura, she reminded him of one of his sisters who was exceptionally smart and they would've definitely made friends. He didn't know how she died but she died like Qrow fighting on the battlefield.

There were many more friends he would never forget on the battlefield ranging from how he saw them in what light and how close he was to them, Sun, Neptune, Sage, and Scarlet were like brothers to him, Ironwood, Port, Bartley, Maria, were all great teachers and had their own quirks, teams like NDGO, ABRN, and many more teams he respected, and Pyrrha...she held always a special place in his heart and his motivation to keep going.

Then there was the last person Ozpin or Ozma in this case...he hated the man a lot for what he did and his way of thinking and seeing things but due to a recent event he couldn't help but hate himself for not seeing past his rage. The man was fighting always alone suffering the fact that he had to fight the woman he once loved without anyone comforting him, the love of his life that could only be saved through death alone with no alternate options and he knew he needed to comfort the man because he knew that Ozpin despite his belief he didn't love her...she still had the face of the woman he truly once loved.

_'Ozma, don't worry anymore because we will grant you and Salem's peace...that is an Oath that I don't ever will think of breaking,' _thought Jaune as the new future was set and he closed his eyes as he reformed into his new body and life.

* * *

_**Rose Household.**_

In a certain room of a child, it was still dark as the curtains were drawn blocking and refusing any rays of the morning sun to enter the room and wake the sleeping form of a little girl but perhaps too deep in sleep as a rainbow-like circle appeared next to her and a transparent form that appeared to be an adult self of her floated inside of her. The rainbow circle then spit several metallic suitcases and they slid underneath the bed of the little girl, just in time as a figure wearing a red/black attire with a white cloak walked up to the stairs towards the room of the girl and entered.

"Wake up, my little Rose~!" whispered a gentle voice through the eardrums of Ruby Rose who had been sleeping while the curtains were drawn closed and Ruby Rose moaned a little in her sleep and slowly got up, opening her mouth she let out a cute yawn and stretched her arms as a few tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes to get rid of the dust in her eyes.

"Mhm~? Mommy~?" muttered Ruby wondering if she was dreaming and opened up her eyes to look into Silver Eyes filled with warmth and kindness as the eyes of Summer Rose looked like they had been filled with only those 2 things.

"Good morning my little Rose~!" said Summer with her gentle smile as she rose up and slowly drew the curtains open for her little girl to adjust to the sunlight and wanted to actually squeal when Ruby woke up, but she knew the unpleasant way of waking up by too much sound and Ruby never cried a lot when she was an infant so why not give some back in appreciation.

"Mommy~?" than Ruby truly woke up and her eyes widened up at seeing the face again of her supposed deceased mother and her expression turned into one of disbelief at seeing the beautiful face of her mother again, tears streamed down her cheeks like a river at the sight that she never thought she would be able to see again. "Mommy!"

Summer turned around and almost fell on her back when Ruby tackled her with full force and she wanted to ask why Ruby was crying but she felt that Ruby needed to be calmed down and allowed her daughter to simply weep in her arms, sometimes it was the best for people to simply cry and let all that frustration out instead of hiding or storing it. But the eyes of Ruby told her that she was like in a terrifying nightmare that wasn't easily forgotten at all and would forever linger in her thoughts, that nightmare was so bad and must have been going on for hours for her little Rose and if she found the one who terrified her little girl they would feel her wrath.

"Don't go, mommy! Don't ever go away!" whimpered Ruby out and despite that she was an adult in mind one of the things she had always wished was to see her mother one more time and it was granted, she didn't forget what she needed to do but she simply wanted to relish in this moment of happiness of seeing and feeling her mother in flesh and not only in memories.

After Ruby was done crying she simply lied to her mother that she had a terrible dream or a nightmare which was for those 6 years on the battlefield and all that death she had seen, she had now something else to do and that was bringing all the stuff to Jaune while the rest she could keep since that was for her and her Uncle Qrow...she hasn't seen him since he had died on the battlefield.

Wait! She had to send those items straight to Jaune and-!

_'But when you come there don't do it right away since you need to get rid of some Traumas and heal for the time...at least for a whole day,' _voiced the voice of Jaune in her head again calming Ruby down in an instant of hearing her friend's voice again, the mixture of worry and not wanting to force anyone to worry about themselves and the mission calmed the girl with the mind of an adult woman. _'You didn't think we would let you do this on your own...right?'_

"No, in no way you would allow anyone to burden themselves with everything," whispered Ruby fondly as she walked down the stairs and knew she had to act like a child again and that brought a smile to her face to experience what it once was like a child has enjoyed his or her days to the fullest with the simple things, not to worry about the adult conversations and lessons and the future yet.

"Hey, slept well Ruby?" asked Yang who came up and then got the air knocked out of her lungs when her little sister Ruby tackled her with full force, and as strong as Yang was for her age Ruby always seemed to manage to knock her out with her tackles of love. Even her dad couldn't stand up straight after a tackle of Ruby and oddly enough her mother Summer could actually keep standing.

"Yang!" shouted Ruby.

"O-Ouch! Ruby!" groaned Yang.

"Ehehehe! Sorry, Yang," laughed Ruby sheepishly as she got off Yang who was catching her breath back that had been knocked out of her lungs.

Taiyang the father of the 2 girls merely laughed at that his eldest daughter who boasted far more strength then him got knocked down by Ruby who didn't have monstrous strength but she was very fast that Yang can't help but get surprised every time, but his laughter was soon knocked out of him literally as Ruby slammed into his chest and made him stumble and since he was standing with his back against the kitchen counter his head banged against one of the upper counters. For a moment Taiyang was still standing until his body's reaction acted and the amount of force knocked against the back of his head made him slide down and knocked out.

"Ruby, don't go slamming against your father and sister any time soon! We don't want them to get to the hospital if it weren't for their Aura," scolded Summer lightly as she tilted her daughter up with Ruby giggling in delight. It was fine to be back home and not on the barren deathfield filled with corpses and that ruined the warm moment, Ruby would apologize if she knew someone was watching but years on the battlefield and just arriving back home through time travel didn't erase memories. Besides that, she had something to do that depending on the world's fate that meant either destruction of the world or salvation of the world, and all she had to do was give something to Jaune and Qrow to save it from destruction and put 2 people to eternal rest.

It sounds like some kind of Fairy Tale story but through the years she got so used to the fact that magic used to exist, that there were Gods, people have been underestimating Aura a little bit too much, Empires and Kingdoms existed, and that Ozpin used to be the lover of Salem and that the building that acted as Beacon Academy was the prison of Salem when she used to be mortal, human, and...sane.

For the rest of the day, Ruby did everything that Jaune ordered her to do to heal and it sounded like incredibly harsh that it was an order from Jaune although if you looked better in it he had known Ruby for years and knows exactly what she would try to do, she was paranoid more than him and it didn't suit her but it was about what he knew she would do and that was ignore everything he says. He had a reason why he gave it out as an order from him as he would've made a great General with his strategic planning and precognition of enemy movements and if he could do that so good then predicting a good friend's actions was easy. Ruby had to rest and the condition she was in would've thrown a wrench in his plans that he had carefully planned once he was done with theorizing the circles, he had been planning what to do and all the alternative things that can happen if one small thing was changed then a lot could change but he counted it out since Ruby was in Patch.

Outside of the cabin house, Ruby was by a small lake that her father had built and looked at the lilypads and the flower buds closed and not blooming at all and that disappointed the girl a bit since she loved this type of flower and as much as she loves Roses, Lily Flowers held a special place in her heart as it calmed her down in ways she never expected to. In the battlefield, she would rarely see any flowers on the burnt soil nor the waters that didn't look that clean anymore with all the destructions and ash that have landed near it.

As much as she wanted to enjoy everything here and relish longer in the glow of being in a family again she wanted to go back straight into the action but something calmed her down and fought her paranoia down, Ruby breathed in and out and felt very tired as she needed some sleep for now and not even the sleep she had those years ago in the past future was only worth a few hours. Did time-travel affect sleep as well...she wasn't going to think something as pointless as that and as Jaune told her she needed to rest.

"Mommy...sweepy~!" yawned Ruby and she felt immediately that she got lifted off the ground as Summer gently carried her daughter back to her room.

* * *

**Necros: So another story similar to that of the Return of the Evolving Dragon, I hope you enjoy it and the Return of the Evolving Dragon will draw to a closer end as the Manga of Akame Ga Kill Zero is almost over. Poor Tsukushi and Akame and now for me to work on the next chapters of my other stories!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Necros: I have nothing to say.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Awaken the Havoc and Seraph.**_

* * *

_**Rose Household.**_

If there was one thing Ruby sometimes hated about her Uncle Qrow it was the death missions he was sent on by Ozpin or Ozma like she cared what his name was since he is reincarnated many times, and the worry wasn't exaggerated at all since she knew that in this time that her Uncle Qrow was barely stable in mind, she knew that he had a hard time with living alone and being in solitude for long periods of time with no means of getting close to the ones he loves. Her Uncle Qrow who hated his Semblance, but that was putting it lightly as he simply loathed it that it prevented him from making any friends of bonds with others, despite that he wasn't selfish and didn't wish anyone bad luck or misfortune and bore the years of solitude and bad luck all by himself. Which again didn't help at all as Loneliness was another negative emotion Grimm are attracted to, he was simply a Beacon of Bad Luck and he viewed himself no different from it.

She wanted to help him as soon as possible and give him the consciousness of his past future self so he would stop being so depressed and not wear that mask anymore, which she hasn't been able to see through after all those years she knew him until the use of the Relic of Knowledge, she wanted to see him happy and smiling with true honesty and not one for facade and don't act like a drunk, but the cool Uncle Qrow known as the Grimm Slayer. That talk with Maria made him stop drinking and abandon the flask and ever since that day he has sworn off alcohol, even after heavy losses Qrow didn't drink at all and mainly used alcohol to make explosives and how he did it was beyond Ruby but she found it cool.

"Hello, guess who's favorite Uncle has arrived?" asked a playful voice that echoed throughout the house and Ruby immediately got up and bounced over to Qrow, jumped and smashes herself against his chest wrapping her short arms around his neck for a hug.

"Uncle Qrow!"

"Missed me that much, kiddo?"

Ruby felt it in her Uncle and in his voice how the sadness melted away at being hugged and this continued for a few more minutes until Ruby let go and handed Qrow the box. "For you Uncle Qrow!"

"Me, how kind of you as always Ruby," thanked Qrow his little niece and chuckled at the striking image of how Summer as a child would be, while wiping away the image in his head he opened up the box and he did expect a handcrafted item of Ruby knowing that the girl was very skilled with her hands. He expected something of a brooch, but instead was met with the sight of a red orb that seemed to be made out of some sort of material that wasn't Ruby, it was shining and nothing was in it except that it flared a bit of light and when Qrow's other hand neared it the light became a bit brighter. "What is this, Ruby?"

"An orb! Uncle Qrow, I wanted to make an ornament for you but I can't actually figure out what is best for you...so can you press it against your head?" asked Ruby using her cute smile knowing he couldn't resist it, but in truth she had to be exceptionally careful around Qrow, knowing he was not only strong but also had good senses of what was dangerous or who he could trust. Qrow is a Legendary Huntsmen and regarded as one of the best of whole Vale and in the War one of the best of the whole Remnant, he had stopped drinking and focused on very intense training, and due to past experience as a Professor he taught others including Jaune how to think outside the box of fighting, train to an amazing skill level with their weapons, but also forced them to learn more about their weapons functions and hit them on the head if they made it too advanced.

Now she had to be careful as the Qrow she was facing wasn't nearly as powerful as the Havoc Qrow one of the many names he had been given, but Havoc Qrow was the best known and the name was given simply because he caused great Havoc among giant hordes of Grimm with a small hand of Huntsmen, and resulting to many victories granted by him with low death rates earning himself the Rank of a Captain.

"Okay, anything for you!" luckily he seemed to have his guard down from the hug she had given him and pressed the orb against his head, but then widened his eyes when he felt it sink into his skin and it went so fast and the way he got startled by an unknown experience the orb was already in. "W-What? Ruby, what was that-!"

Qrow suddenly gasped as images and information spilled into his head at an amazing speed but not too fast to give him a headache only taking away his breath, he froze on the spot like he had been hit with a taser but it went fast and it didn't last long and he got back to his senses and kneeled down. Ruby immediately went over to Qrow feeling guilty that she tricked him...but it was necessary that he didn't live the way he was living now and she, no, the whole world Remnant needed him as he was too crucial but neither did she want to see him die.

"R-Ruby...am I...dreaming or did I start drinking again? Because honestly, the 1st one is more likable," muttered Qrow as he slowly got up and rubbed his head trying to ease the headache he got from the orb, he pinched himself to wake himself up but didn't wake up but felt the tug of his skin and the slight pain in it. "No...this is real which means...Jaune did it, we're back...and I stink,"

Ruby sniffled and looked with her eyes fill with tears at her Uncle Qrow and hugged him and he kneeled down and hugged her back feeling some tears coming out too, he didn't care if anyone saw him crying because it didn't matter to him. "Welcome back, Uncle Qrow,"

"Yeah, back at home," whispered Qrow holding his little niece tightly in his arms.

* * *

With Havoc Qrow back he wanted first to discuss everything but understood that they needed to awaken Jaune and when he came back Summer and Taiyang welcomed him, they went out for shopping for groceries with Qrow acting like his usual self and left him alone with Ruby and Yang...who was currently knocked out sleeping on the couch.

"Sorry, Yang, but I can't have you go snooping around," apologized Qrow as he got the suitcases down that Jaune needed along with the small box with his latest consciousness in it. "So we need to 1st send the box alone, luckily since the Jaune of the War has become rather smart, I mean look at all he has built in it! Nothing compared to mine box, but then again he had good faith in you,"

"True, but damn he doesn't trust his house at all," said Ruby as she was looking at the small box that wasn't any bigger then that of Qrow's but it had tons of security on it.

"Still...7 sisters, what kind of mother does he even have!?" wondered Qrow with a horrified face and as much as he liked Ruby and Yang it didn't mean more of them had to come, well, Ruby should since she is like a sun and always said things that made anyone feel good, but Yang not so much with having to hear constant puns was a nightmare to him making him want to punch Taiyang, and again wonder why his sister fell for him not that he cared who his 'sister' slept with.

"Not a normal one that I can tell you, and if we ever meet her he told me that she appears as a Queen and his father as a King...but that we can never imagine his father on the top," said Ruby shuddering how Jaune's mother was similar to hers as Ruby loved her mother she could never see her underneath her father, Qrow merely nodded at that as motherly Summer appeared she was scary. "He said that despite his father's appearance he is totally his mother's bitch,"

"Well, then all this systems are necessary, X-Ray blocking, heat/cold/rust/gravity resistant Auranium, tracking device, forcefield, electrocution system, multiple reinforcement Glyphs, face/voice/aura/body-scan/fingerprint system, and including at least 10 questions that only he knows," said Qrow listing off the defense systems put onto the box and felt a bit nervous to ever go to the Arc Household.

"It doesn't matter, we need to send it now and only the box alone and then the suitcases once he has awoken, so can you pay now, Uncle Qrow?" asked Ruby a slightly bit impatient. Qrow nodded and picked up the box and sheathed Harbinger on his back and carried the little girls out of the house, he was babysitting so he couldn't leave Ruby and Yang alone even if Ruby had an adult mind. "So what else do we need to know?"

"Not much, we leave the rest of to Jaune since he is very sharp on the details and do what he wants us to do, he got pretty darn unpredictable when he got tutelage of Weiss, Glynda, Ironwood, Polendina, me, you, and many others," replied Qrow referring to the time Jaune was driven to learn as much as possible and train as hard as possible, guy had literally the most amazing drive to be useful for every field and he got turned into a monster...for the Grimm.

They arrived at the place and Qrow went to write down the address and everything else out and paid the money and since Jaune lived a bit far away from Patch and somewhere in the country-side it was a quite a bit, the current him would've paid it in an instant but he needed to haggle to avoid suspicion of importance of the box (Which was since Jaune's consciousness is in it that was necessary to save the whole Remnant.) and began asking if it really was this much. He had luck as the one he was talking to was a newbie, deciding not to rip the guy or make him lose his job he did a reasonable amount.

"Now we go back home, might as well prepare for some things," said Qrow to Ruby who nodded and followed him but stopped by a nearby trashcan and he knew what he had to do, going over to the side of his belt he got his flask out and opened up the cap and let the alcohol stream into the trashcan, he was not drowning himself ever again nor did he want to taste the taste of alcohol again nor be stuck with that thought of being alone again. He didn't think himself as a person that brings only misfortune anymore as he knew he was being appreciated, other than that he needed it for something else and it would take a while but he knew Ruby would appreciate him being here.

"Yup! And besides Jaune left us notes to read of explanations what happened to us in case we feel weird and such, including the Time-Travel thing and the ritual he performed, so we have plenty things to do!" said Ruby cheerfully as she climbed up on her Uncle and sat on his shoulder.

* * *

_**Arc Household.**_

"What in the hell is happening in this house?" wondered the Messenger as he had approached a rather large house with 2 yellow crescent moons and the single-step he took resulted in hearing crashing, screeching, shouting, and many other noises and a single voice that was whimpering in fear, it made him hesitant to approach the house closer. Apparently, he didn't need to as the door flew open with a boy rushing out of the house and slamming the door close and panting heavily, the small twintails braided on his head gave the messenger the answer and approached the boy.

"Pant! Pant! I owe you one for once, Saffron," panted Jaune heavily as he had escaped the clutches of his sisters trying to dress him up in another dress, leaning against the door he let himself slide against it until he reached the ground and sighed to himself.

"Uhm, are you Jaune Arc?" asked the Messenger getting a nod from Jaune. "Well, I am supposed to hand you this box directly along with this message, the sender told me that you should read it once you get the package," said the Messenger and left Jaune alone who looked at the box in curiosity.

"Package for me?" it surprised Jaune that he got a package and not wanting to get the curiosity of his sisters he went to his treehouse and locked himself up, he didn't think it would be a joke and the 1st thought of him thinking it was a joke and why would he think of it as a joke, he didn't have any friends because he was social awkward making him unable to talk or form a sentence. All his sisters had plenty of friends and he alone didn't have a single friend nor would he make one and the only comfort he found was his treehouse, not his parents nor his sisters were the comfort in his life but more targets of envy to him, he didn't want to be pitied because it felt more to him like he always relied on others and too weak to act on his own and rubbed into his face.

Not that it was a lie as he knew that pretty much himself and not wanting to dwell any longer on it he focused on the box and held his hand on the lid.

**[Authorization Restriction.]**

"Huh?" said Jaune dumbly.

**[Please do not remove your hand until the scanning procedure is finished...recognized owner of the Box as Jaune Arc, please answer the next 10 Questions to open the box.]**

"Uhm, okay?" now he felt suspicious as he knew only 10 things that not even his sisters knew and they knew almost everything about him, now he had a feeling that he wanted to go to his parents and tell them about this box.

**[Jaune Arc, do you know this vow you made to yourself in your thoughts? One does not need a reason to help someone out without power, and one will never have a reason to not deny to help someone with great power.]**

"...Okay, I'll stay," said Jaune and began answering the 10 questions only he knew of and the answers that came with it, and when he was by the final question he hesitated for a moment of what could still happen but, he answered the last question and the box opened up for him revealing a yellow/white orb with wisps of blue around it. The sight alone was enthralling him in to touch it and hold it into his hands, it didn't hurt but neither did it feel like something normal as it gave him a feeling of familiarity as if something that was part of him had been taken away and now returned. Reading the note on it he pressed the orb against his head and it sunk into his skin and through his skull, he felt it how it sank in and yet left everything intact and it felt weird and pleasing at the same time.

Then the pain came as the headache came sudden and very hard onto his skull like a Bullhead rammed into him and it hurt him a lot, he couldn't move nor could he breathe and make a sound to shout only choke quietly as what the Orb was doing to him, information and images streamed into his head and events and horrible feelings and changes into his mind and body including something else he was unfamiliar with.

"Geh!" groaned Jaune falling onto his back completely knocked out his eyes rolling to the back of his head leaving quite a horrifying sight to behold, examples were not given as the sight alone told what could've happened but it didn't last long as color returned to his blank blue eyes. With a huge gasp, Jaune woke up and blinked a few times before taking a few breaths in knowing that sitting up straight would hurt a lot if he didn't do this first. "Just like I thought...pant, pant...my body was...pant...barely able to keep up...pant...having too much Aura is sometimes a bad thing,"

Jaune Arc was back or know on the battlefield as the Arc Seraph and honestly, he didn't like his nickname but more borderline loathed it, unlike Qrow who enjoyed his badass title.

_'I need to rest here at least for a few more minutes, if I move too soon then I will have to rest even longer and have less time to put the plan into action,' _thought Jaune as he patiently rested on his back and stared at the wooden ceiling of his treehouse, he knew that he needed more than a few minutes to rest and calculated that he needed an hour at least but he had a big family and he knew that his parents wouldn't come home yet, but besides that Saffron helped him and he knew he owed her and wouldn't mind doing something for her (As long as it wasn't getting put into a dress which he highly doubted.) the others would be a bit persistent and his eldest sister took more after his mother.

...Still, as much as he hated the antics of his sisters that will force him to build a High-Tech security door to prevent them from sneaking into his room, he found it nice to see them alive again and not turned into monsters after the horrible Black Rain Event, he couldn't sleep for days after the event and what he had to do scarred him for life and it still remained in his head. He couldn't erase parts of his memories but that even made him even more motivated as instead of mourning he only did it for a single day before getting back up, he trained like a madman to get stronger, faster, tougher, and smarter and anything else that would be useful to him to try and predict the movements of Salem even though it was useless. Salem has lived for a very long time meaning she had far more experience than anyone (Sans Ozpin or Ozma.) and strategies that he would've thought of if he was given the time, he had to think of far more far-fetched strategies to even match her and noted every little detail, but by the time he had figured most of her movements out it was by the time far too late for Jaune or the Army.

"...I'm hungry," said Jaune to himself as his stomach growled a little bit.

* * *

After a quick meal and dodging his sisters who tried to catch him again to dress him in another dress Jaune locked himself in the room and locked it down with a few simple items and help of math, outside were a few more traps placed and all of them none-harmful...well, at least in his opinion as he had stated to himself that his sisters were sturdy enough. 3 of his sisters proved it too many times even without Aura but enough talk about his sisters as Jaune was working on his table, in front of him was the toolbox opened up and several pieces of metal and threads and a scroll dismantled as Jaune carefully worked on it.

What he was working on was a very important piece of technology as he wanted to give Ruby and Qrow a detailed plan of what they were going to do, even if he gave them a letter of what would happen it only did explain what was in the boxes and nothing else besides that, the slice through space and time was not as easy as you thought as he had been going with a lot of details through it and books about time-travel told him plenty.

For example, breaking the time-barrier would send small ripples like breaking the sound barrier making small shifts that were enough to cause huge events, time was similar to a river streaming water down gently into a quiet lake but a single ripple can make the water unclear and spread throughout the whole river, forcing fish, pieces of plants, and a lot of other material to shift their location. Other than that Jaune had found now way to generate that much speed while carrying things with him much less create a paradox, as the future Jaune would be changing one small thing of his past self he would change something about himself and if he did succeed into slowly erasing the horrible future he would feel it. His strength would fade and Jaune would break down literally into dust unless he had a great energy source to halt that process, the Gods were good examples of energy but even if he did succeed it would be too risky to continue and he wouldn't know if the energy wouldn't be harmful to normal humans or Faunus.

Cutting was the only option then as it would go through a process of simply cutting into space and time through and quickly Ruby entering it and sealing it by himself, but that would send even a slight ripple nowhere near as big as the break-boom but still make a shift in everything making the future-knowledge useless. That is where the Gods came in as they had such vast amounts of energy and deciphering how magic worked and if something like magic circles truly existed he made it happen, the Gods would serve as vast amount of energy and activate the circles to prevent the timestream from knowing that it had been cut as well as using another function to use the energy as a bridge and make the place where it had been cut to be like phasing. Simple terms he made a substitute bridge which allowed him to send Ruby back in time without causing any ripples nor big changes, no paradox, no shifts, not a single little change, he already counted out the fact that Ruby and Qrow would change something if they did anything different even if it was a small thing it wouldn't do much. They lived in Patch and nothing happened there and it was a safe place away from the Grimm, nor did it make any important impacts and he came from the Country-Side of Vale meaning whatever he did wouldn't make an impact by simply doing his things a bit differently.

Qrow was another story as he was quite a famed Huntsmen so Jaune also tweaked the Consciousness of Qrow a lot as the Orbs gave him a few extra things, it contained all the Aura of his Future version of him meaning he would get twice the amount of Aura he had along with the training that came with it, wisdom which he already had but would be using it more, experience giving him a more clear view of what he is able to do and what he has to train in to achieve it and be able to do it again, memories to change his head completely and mold his Semblance into something else along with what he had to do giving him a Photographic Memory.

Ruby had the same thing as the tunnel which she had been going through molded her body and Aura into energy and her consciousness still present back into her child's body, simply the same as Qrow of what she would get and he was no different but he would have far more trouble as his Aura couldn't be done twice the amount but simply add a lot. Depending on where he would land and which time he would be it was a child's body and even if Aura was something that helped too much energy would not be good for him, he didn't know if it was true but he didn't take the risk and played it completely safe and call him paranoid he would not care.

"Done," said Jaune as he looked at his modified scroll and it looked quite normal aside that when he opened it several more segments came out and another screen appeared above the main screen and 1 more from each side, the main scroll had a lot more functions added by Jaune himself and everything else to make a conversation with the other 2 Time-Travelers.

* * *

_**Patch.**_

"You really hate those clothes, don't you Uncle Qrow?" commented Ruby as she looked with a sweatdrop at the raging form of her Uncle who had stripped down to his underwear and ripped the clothes he had worn, Ruby particularly didn't care as she had seen the likes of Sun, Jaune, and Ren going bare-chested and her Uncle Qrow was no different.

"Yes, I don't like looking like a playboy anymore!" replied Qrow as he opened up one of the suitcases and out of it Qrow pulled out an outfit with an eager grin, the outfit was a full outfit with boots to go with it and a mask along too, dressing himself in the clothes colored red and black designed with plenty of belt clips the toes of the boots reinforced with metal for a mean kick.

This was no ordinary clothing despite the cool-looking and frail appearance it was anything but those 2 things, as Jaune had made those clothes and this is the guy trained and educated by geniuses and veteran Huntsmen and was able to exceed some of them in their specialty fields, the clothing was made with not any ordinary fiber as it had many specialties that not every fiber has. It is Fire/Electric/Water/Ice Proof/Deflective, it was made to even withstand many types of Grimm attacks, immune against shredding of Boarbatusks, swipes of Beowulfs and Ursa, possession of a Gheist, bites of the tail of a Sphinx and Taiju, and many more.

"Well, he certainly went all out," said Ruby as she opened a suitcase meant for her and this one contained a lot of parts which made Ruby grin when she saw all the parts that she had used in the War, all the parts she used to make Crescent Rose Mark VI that had a lot more functions than the Crescent Rose she used in her former teenage years. "Everything we need in case the war breaks out again,"

"And now we get to talk to him," said Qrow as his scroll rang as he received a call from an unknown person and knowing it was Jaune and not Ozpin, the latter never calls to him since it was troublesome to reach him or in case that he was on a side-mission that required most of the time stealth, and since he remembered he finished the mission earlier he expected no call at all. "Hello, to who am I talking?"

_"The Jaune who has built your very own ship," _came the dry response not falling for the incoming trick that Qrow wanted to pull off, it made the Veteran Huntsman smirk that Jaune would never low down his guard of anything that could possibly harm him or tease him since he was done with being made fun of. _"Nothing goes by me, Qrow,"_

"Okay, okay, no need to talk the lines of what I am about to say," said Qrow as he chuckled and the screen appeared with Jaune looking at Qrow smirking lightly, he was happy even if he was smirking lightly that was more then enough. "It worked out in the end, Jaune,"

_"Definitely, now we all have to discuss the things we need to take action on, but apparently Yang is waking up," _said Jaune as he peeked past Qrow's shoulder seeing the younger form of Yang waking up but then didn't when he saw her go back to sleep (Ruby sneaked behind her with a frying pan.) and began to discuss with his fellow time-travelers.

"Wait, you mean that despite all the items we have here it might now be enough?" asked Qrow repeating what Jaune told them when the discussing began of how to not to alter the timeline by big changes.

_"Yes, the equipment we currently have might not be enough and maintaining them will be very hard, remember that this was all I could send back as too many resources were exhausted in the war. This was all I could salvage and make it into the decent quality, and we were lucky that it was mostly intact and that most equipment is made of Auranium," _replied Jaune making his fellow comrades nod to it that this was little equipment they had here.

_**Auranium, the strongest and current unknown material in Remnant and it isn't a type of alloy made of ores but completely out of High-Quality Aura, due to having a malleable structure of energy in a physical and firm shape that the energy itself doesn't fade away from simple or brunt hits. The requirements to make the Auranium is insanely hard and takes years before it can be truly manufactured, even if full knowledge about how to make it doesn't mean it can be made right away.**_

"And besides the technology, you required to make this is more about your current state," as she looked with a bit of concern at Jaune's current form that was...skinny and Jaune knew this and was already eating some sandwiches.

"You need to eat a lot more than that if you are going to train, or make Auranium of high Quality," commented Qrow.

Jaune made a coughing noise stating that they were getting off the topic they were having and preferably he didn't like to be seen right now, he was fairly aware that he was weak and that doubling his amount of Aura required him to train now to adjust to the amount. Having too much Aura was also bad since if your body can't contain all that energy, a frail body is something Jaune didn't have but he was simply skinny luckily for him he would use a special training method and a supervisor's words named...Nora Valkerie.

_"And since the world is back into the order it makes it even harder for me to purchase certain equipment, Atlas has unfortunately for us all too many smart people," _said Jaune referring to the Economy and Rivaling businesses and how everything worked and the other 2 nodded knowing it was going to be very hard, it was not as simple as you think with buying equipment from Atlas and it wasn't the issue about money...for now. If Jaune were to purchase something of such advanced equipment and technology while not having a company it meant they would keep an eye on him, him buying specific equipment while not having a company would raise alarms or simply scout him out to join the company he bought equipment from.

"Even if you know how to make the Technology they can do that too and claim ownership, and accuse you of copying or perhaps having stolen the blueprints if they found out in some way," thought Ruby who had been taught all of this by Weiss. "Meaning you could get into big trouble which in turn throws another wrench in our plans...you have to make a big decision right now since the Technology we need for our equipment is going to be made..."

Ruby quickly checked the calendar on which day and year it was and growled that it wasn't that far away anymore, it was just a few years away added with a couple of months.

"For this, you would need to start making a company which in turn also hinders you from training, as strong as Uncle Qrow is here we still need you for many things," continued Ruby and she would never say the troubles that came with certain decisions not liking to put more burden on anyone (Besides her enemies.), Jaune was the last person she wanted to hinder since he played a big factor in the war. The 2 males were aware of this and Qrow tried to think of a way and the only option he came with was taking in students, Jaune had many ideas but even those ideas of him had many downsides too and would raise suspicion.

_"If I were to start a company then it would take a lot of my training time with rivaling companies and all of that, sponsors, maintaining security to not have the technology sold or the High Council...then there is the timeline getting changed because of such a big decision...even with the likes of me," _all of that was also a bunch of problems again.

"What a pain in the ass," said Qrow simply leaning his head back that the discussion would alone bring a lot of trouble they had to handle, he wasn't much of an office man but he knew consequences that were made by decisions in the Economy. "Well, we know that if we were to try the same way of letting things go their way everything will be harder, with our wisdom and experience and your fellow teammates that would very much clash with each other,"

"...Then let's do it," said Ruby standing up getting the others to look at her but none of the 2 questioned it knowing Ruby would explain it right away, besides that Ruby still hated cliffhangers and leaving others to wait. "We didn't go back in time to discuss only but also to take action, and I know this is Time-Travel but sometimes we have to make certain big changes and if we do change something then we will deal with it,"

"...You're right, this is something we can't avoid and must face on so we need to 1st find a way for Jaune to be able to construct things and train himself since his Aura is almost twice the amount he had," even if Qrow agreed to it Jaune still needed to find a way to train himself since it was necessary to have him train as much as possible, the more Aura you possessed the more you needed to train when the new training-style was found.

_"...I think my mom and dad can do it since they have experience in this field, and me some lessons taught by the others so I'll try it and with the knowledge of them, I will immediately go to work and handle all that. You guys can start by training and hiding away the equipment except for you Qrow, I think I have found a way to avoid and mislead Salem to search for the Maidens," _said Jaune and cut the call off and the other 2 went to train and Ruby would run laps until her lungs burned and with Qrow having a good physique he switches to some other clothing, he needed to train his Aura and Semblance and many other advanced things.

Jaune needed to do a lot of work and that was first starting with a company and began all the actions he needed to do and create something that everyone wanted, first going to the toolshed he knew what he had to make to get as much money with the likes of the SDC with their Dust, picking up all the tools he needed to construct for the items he needed to make in order to get a lot of money.

* * *

_**A few months later.**_

**_"It was thought to be impossible to ever achieve, but within a few months ADC or known as the Arc Dust Company made great profits that have broken the records of the SDC," _**said a News reporter on the Tv of the household of Rose making Ruby smirk that Jaune did it within a few weeks as expected, he was a prodigy if he tried hard enough and had the right motivation and being educated by Remnant's Smartest people.

_**"No one else has ever thought of this but the Heir of the ADC has made a product that will be years in demand, you Huntsmen know all that I am talking about as the new creation of the Dust Potion!" **_announced the Tv Reporter making Ruby smirk while Taiyang and Summer knew of this product through Qrow.

Dust Potions were an original idea of Jaune and the sole creator of it without anyone's help as he made it all by himself added with some knowledge about Dust from Weiss, but when it came to the field of Aura he was unrivaled in it and reason was that he had the largest reserve anyone has measured throughout the history of Remnant. He wasn't satisfied with his Semblance: Aura Amplification limiting it only to Limited Manipulation, Strengthening to focus on a certain part of the body or the whole body, or focusing the Aura to work on another wound over the other minor wounds, he had trained harder than anyone else since he had a bigger role in everything.

_'He did it just as we expected him to do it, though part can be thanked Weiss and Glynda for being such great teachers,' _Ruby knew how it was manufactured but could never build it without the instruction of Jaune, she was a weapon and vehicle specialists and not in the fields of this type of things so she left it to Jaune to do it knowing how precise and quick he was. The machine was a very simple construct to the likes of Jaune who actually uses Aura into this by using a special machine that mixed both of them, the Aura would act as a shield to negate all the damage that normally would be done on the body allowing the use of the Dust to give you full power of it, where he got the Aura was simple as his Aura was mixed in it and pretty much forced it all into another device that kept it.

Ruby drank them a lot of times and she couldn't count how many times it helped her really well out.

_'Besides that, no one else knows how to make it meaning that Jaune can actually make it a bit expensive which it is, but to prevent something like the Council he doesn't make it too expensive. He is beginning a new company that doesn't have any bad history and his actions will determine a lot too, for now, he needs to do this for a few years before he can go over to technology and science, but that means he will make weapons for me and Qrow and the others once it is done,'_ Ruby sorted out her thoughts of what would begin and come with it and the things that would happen to.

"I wonder what that Jaune Arc is like? He seems like such a nice boy," commented Summer as Jaune was shown on the TV talking to the reporter about the future of his company, to Ruby Jaune looked like a child version of his adult form with the same hair-style and ghost of a smile.

"I don't trust the kid since they get too arrogant if they spoil themselves with that much Lien," scoffed Taiyang not believing in the smile of Jaune but it was more of having a hard time to get a read on him.

"Probably because the boy is a Natural-born ladykiller compared to you, you are simply nothing but jealous of him having the blond-haired look you don't have," said Qrow who entered the home and sat down on the nearest chair and his assessment was right, Taiyang's pride was hit by it and invisible to children eyes he knew Ruby saw it and snickered at it.

"T-That's not true! I got married twice!" shouted Taiyang to his defense.

"I think it was more of pitying you of how both of them could actually fall for you, especially with your so-called jokes that make everyone laugh their ass off?" said Qrow instantly destroying the walls to defend himself that he was an attractive man.

"Summer loves my jokes! Right, dear?" asked Taiyang turning to Summer expecting her to nod but when he did that he didn't expect a blank expression, Ruby gave him the same expression making it painfully obvious that they never liked his jokes at all and Yang liked them so much.

"...Dear, as much as I love you that part I will never ever love about you," said Summer who got in a few seconds from warm to cold.

"Same here dad," added Ruby her own 2 cents in.

"And are you sure it was not pitying at all?" said Qrow dryly walking to the kitchen leaving a stone Taiyang in the living room with his family to get himself some tea, if he met Raven sooner then he had to simply ask why she married the idiot and as good as a guy that Taiyang is that habit of him making such horrible puns was vexing.

Honestly, Jaune reminded him of Taiyang but turned out to be someone else and wasn't very similar now to Taiyang, both were adults but Jaune would be far bolder and would take risks and not drown in sorrow and simply continue with all his strength. That is how he was like after the death of his crush and eventually destined person as he liked to call her that, he could relate to that as he had found his own destined person to be with and he now had a chance to get to her.

_'Please wait for a bit longer...I won't let you go this time nor break my promise to you even if the promise I made to you doesn't exist to you, Winter,'_ thought Qrow to himself and drank his tea.

* * *

**Necros: Poor Taiyang, not even your own family beside Yang will ever like your puns and I always liked the shipping of Qrow and Winter, and besides that, there will be another time-travel story with Jaune in it but it will go differently due to him needing to do it all on his own. Jaune is compared to the rest to be even more motivated to get stronger and in every way and Semblances are known to still evolve so I am doing some research on it.**


End file.
